1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of hair replacement devices such as wigs. More specifically the present invention relates to a hairpiece which takes the form of either a intersperser including a network of flexible lines crocheted with rows of hair strands for interspersing with wearer hair, or takes the form of a wig for covering a region of the head, and which includes draw line means for sizing the hairpiece to custom fit an individual head. A custom fit embodiment of the filler is provided which draws evenly and uniformly against the wearer head during fitting, and to which hair strands are subsequently attached according to the specific needs of the particular wearer. A stock embodiment of the intersperser is further provided to which the hair strands are already attached and which draws against the wearer head during fitting to an approximated close fit for immediate use and minimized cost. Finally a wig embodiment is provided which draws uniformly around and against the wearer head and fully covers all or a portion of the head with hair strands.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have long been hairpieces for covering thin and bald areas of wearer heads with real or simulated hair strands. One hairpiece, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,386,619 issued on Jun. 7, 1983 to the present applicant, provides a network of lines to which hair strands are attached for fitting between and interspersing with existing wearer hair to supplement and add fullness to existing hair. A problem with these prior hairpieces has been that they do not always fit the wearer head closely and evenly, so that a fully convincing and natural look is not always achieved.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a hairpiece which either entirely covers an area of a wearer head with hair strands or which intersperses hair strands with existing wearer hair for a fuller and natural look.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a custom version of such a hairpiece which has size adjustment means to be drawn to very closely and evenly fit the wearer head, and to which hair stands are subsequently added as needed by the particular wearer.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a stock hairpiece which has hair strands already attached and has size adjustment means to be drawn reasonably closely around the particular wearer head by store personnel, for rapid fitting and low cost.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a hairpiece which covers the hair on at least a portion of the wearer head entirely in the manner of a wig.
It is finally an object of the present invention to provide such a hairpiece which is inexpensive to manufacture, sturdy and reliable.